


Beyond the Barn (Lapis & Peridot)

by StargazingShipper



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Not sure about tags lol, Potentially Shippy?, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazingShipper/pseuds/StargazingShipper
Summary: After a few weeks of living together with Lapis at the barn, creating 'meep morps' and watching the same re-runs of Camp Pining Hearts over, and over, and over again; Peridot had found herself more comfortable in the place she calls her home away from Homeworld.





	1. Our home now

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Star here and I have just a few words before you proceed on into the fanfiction. Just a few simple things, This is a SHIPPING fanfiction between Lapis Lazuli and Peridot from the animated show 'Steven Universe.' Now, if you don't like this pairing, the show or if anything else here; then leave and don't waste your time! As for the rest of you gem nerds out there? Enjoy and feel free to leave your reviews so I can work my best to do better! Thanks!

The green gem sat pretzel legged near a bucket that had a small fish swimming around in it. She watched the goldfish do laps in the slightly rusted bucket, Lapis insisted on calling it Bob after she took it from the slightly smaller than average lake that was made for her. As she watches, a droplet of water had come down from the giant hole in the roof and she looks up. A dorky smile spreads across Peridot's face as she points outside and calls to Lapis. "Hey Lazuli, Look!"

 

With these words the scrawny, blue gem's voice dully replied from the hay pile she laid in, not even tearing her eyes from the T.V. that was running their cassette tapes. "It's rain, Peridot."

 

Peridot scoffed, scrambling to her feet. "I _know_ what it is! I just--guh--you're too complicated!"

 

The short green gem soon shook her head and went out into the rain, her feet stomped down into puddles here and there, reaching her hands to the sky and yelling how the earth would praise her, eventually slipping over in a puddle and falling on her back with a loud 'oof.'

 

This got Lapis' attention and she snorted, quietly making her way to the wide doorframe of the barn so she could watch Peridot's antics better. A soft smile stayed on her face as she watched the green gem push herself from the ground and proceed to carry on with her stomping. Well, all until she caused a big splash that soaked Lapis. "Gah! L-Lazuli I didn't mean--"

 

Lapis gave a blank look, her hand soon sweeping up and taking a big orb of water. "Oh. It's _**on**_ now."

 

Peridot squeaked before Lapis had pelted the orb at her, causing her already droopy triangle shaped hair to completely part and seem messier as the water had dampened it, since she didn't have elemental manipulation like Lapis, so she had put all her power into stomping harshly into a puddle, succeeding and drenching her even more.

 

"Myeh Heh Heh! Praise me! For I am the superior spla--!" Peridot didn't get to finish her sentence, a huge water orb splooshing down on her.

 

"...You were saying?" The blue gem asked with her half smirked, 'you know you like it' look.

 

It didn't take long for the two to run out into the rain, chasing after eachother, both being soaked head to toe as they tried to out-splash one another.


	2. /Water/ we doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot return from the rain, soon finding out that they both know more than the other expected.

After a fun filled two hours of stomping and water flinging, the two found themselves tired and retreating back into the barn. Both of them were absolutely drenched in water, Lapis calmly began to wring out her dress and Peridot's first instinct was to shake like a dog to try and get the water off, only flecking water and causing her pastel green colored hair to spike out in different directions. 

 

"Nygaah...This would be so much easier if I had my limb enhancers!" The small green gem hissed, unable to reposition her hair as she couldn't reach the top. 

 

"Hm...Well, you have me, right?" Lapis said, brushing a piece of hair from her eyes and taking a look at Peridot, soon she snorted and started laughing as she saw how ridiculous the other looked. 

 

Peridot's face burnt with a bright yellow-ish, green hue as she heard the other laughing at her. "W-What?" 

 

The blue gem snickers but then started to work with Peridot's hair, running her fingers through the strands and re-shaping it. Humming a soft tune from her past, the rhythm of the rain adding to her melody as she worked. 

 

"...music." Peridot mumbled, tapping her green fingers together as she listens. 

 

Lapis was surprised, a bit caught off guard at Peridot's knowledge. She nodded.

 

"Did Steven show you?"

 

"Steven showed me."

 

They both spoke in unison, soon the taps of the rain were joined by their laughter. Now it was Lapis' turn to feel a dark blue blush on her face. "Water we even doing?" 

 

Peridot's fingers tapped together again, almost jumping as she heard Lapis make a pun. "...Joke! Gah! If I can't be the splash superior I'll be the superior at jokes instead!" She exclaimed, trying not to move so much as she didn't want Lapis to pull her hair. 

 

"Go for it." Lapis quietly responded, now working with the sides of Peridot's hair. 

 

"Okay." The green gem huffed, as if she was preparing. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Peridot started.

 

Before Lapis even heard the punchline, she snorted. "I don't know. Why, Peridot?" 

 

Peridot barely waited for Lapis to finish speaking "To get to the other side of the road! Nyah hah hah!" she blurted and soon laughed, saying how she was so funny to herself. Not even noticing Lapis' reaction. 

 

The blue gem saw how dorky Peridot was acting, why she felt her face blushing again is beyond her. To focus back on Peridot's hair she had pursed her lips and given a small nod. "Nice one."


	3. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis finds herself worrying about Jasper again, so a certain green gem hurries to the rescue.

The day passed swiftly by the two gems as they stayed in the barn and passed the joke book back and fourth. Rain soon faded and the sound of crickets and wind rolling through the grass took it's place. Once they finished the book they went off to do their own things.

 

Lapis was up on the roof of the barn, her knees pressed to her chest and her eyes wandered amongst the constellations that glistened in the dark purple and blue sky above. 

 

Peridot had been watching her favorite season of Camp Pining Hearts, again, mouthing the dialogue that the characters spoke. She heard movement, actually looking from the T.V. and up to the roof.

 

"...Lazuli?" Peridot called. 

 

The blue gem had lightly flinched as she heard the other call her name, soon hearing a squeaky grunt as she saw Peridot climbing to get to her.

 

"Guh...! Nice uh...Night." Peridot tried to start a conversation, being a bit out of breath from the climb, hoping Lapis wasn't worrying about Jasper again. 

 

Lapis didn't respond. 

 

"Earth to Lazuli, I'm speaking here!" Peridot exclaimed, waving her hand in front of Lapis' face and took a seat near the blue gem, her feet lightly swaying off the edge of the roof.

 

"...you're...you're worrying about her again, aren't you?" The stubby green gem questioned. 

 

Lapis seems startled, but soon the expression fades. "Is it that easy to see?" 

 

The blue gem asked looking at her own hands and wrists, expecting to see watery shackles.

 

"You wouldn't know what it's like...I thought...I thought I could just deal with it...on my own." Lapis mumbled. 

 

Peridot scoffed. "Excuse me, but you're wrong." She said and scooted closer to Lapis, placing awkward and hesitant hands on her's.

 

"I know what it's like to have to go against what you're taught. I know what it's like to worry if your choices were the right ones!" Peridot exclaimed. 

 

"And...and I know what it's like to worry if someone will come back and try to hurt you again because of these choices, and you worry about the ones you care about!" The green gem babbled on, seeming to grow more frustrated and upset. Faint droplets of water even pricked at her eyes. 

 

Lapis looked over, worry taking over her thoughts. "...Peridot, are you crying?" 

 

Peridot's face blushed, seeing how close they were, well that and she was caught being all 'my feelings!' around Lapis.

 

"What? That is irrelevant!" She scowled.

 

"...but nevertheless...I also know you don't have to be left in the dark like this." She paused, her touch becoming assuring and genuine as her small fingers entwined with Lapis'.

 

"I-I'm here, you know." Peridot said in a hush. 

 

Lapis had scooted closer, Peridot did the same as she knew it was okay to do so. 

 

They looked to eachother, their green and blue blush meshing and combining in the darkness. 

 

"...Hey, Peridot." Lapis said softly, she didn't know why her chest felt like fireworks were going off or why her face was now mere inches from Peridot's own.


	4. I'm here (Part Two)

The two gems leaned in even more, but before their lips could even come in contact with a kiss, an unfortunate noise broke the silence.

CRACK!

The waterlogged and wooden roof from under Peridot had broken, causing her to fall through it with remnants of debris. 

The green gem landed with a squeak. 

"...Guh...I'm okay..." Her voice said, not sure what she was about to do up there and thinking back on it only made her blush more. 

Lapis worried for Peridot as she suddenly fell through another hole in the roof. To ensure the other was okay she had flown down with her water wings and started to pull Peridot to her feet. 

Peridot had tugged a bit harsh at Lapis' hands to get up, unaware of how much she did and the two had somewhat spun in attempt to stay on their feet. 

Lapis let a small snort and managed to break another one of Peridot's falls by catching her and made it look like a dip. "I'm guessing if you're this graceless, you're an awful dancer."

Peridot's face flushed with its green and yellowish hues. "I am not!" She scowled.

Lapis had her smirk again, twirling Peridot. "Prove it." She asked.


	5. Fancy Feet (Part one)

"P-Prove it?" Peridot gulps, her voice even stammers a bit. The gem felt as Lapis moved closer, their hands yet again twining. 

 

Lapis nodded. Her feet lightly stepping and causing the both of them to turn gracefully in a circle, her skirt lightly swept after her and tried to copy her grace. "You said you're not a bad dancer, so show me." She remarked, smiling softly at Peridot. 

 

The green gem scoffs, gently tugging at Lapis' hands again to move her closer. "Fine! I will!" her eyes glanced to Lapis' feet and followed her movements. 

 

Once Lapis felt that Peridot got the hang of gently swaying in her steps, the blue gem had brought her arm over the other's head in a twirl like gesture. 

 

"Wuh! H-Hey! No spins!" Peridot exclaimed, blushing as she tried to take more control of the dance, stepping one way and now having Lapis following once she decided she learnt enough from her. 

 

All was going swimmingly as the two had waltzed across the wooden barn floor.


	6. Fancy Feet (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis stumble upon a box after their dance session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while! I've been sick! 0-0 but now? GAY ROCKS!

The dancing was going great, the two gems were giggling and the occasional spin once Peridot got used to them. Their feet moved in nice patterns along the wood, all until...

 

THUD! 

 

Peridot had tripped over a box, old and seemingly unfashionable clothes came tumbling from it. 

 

"Holy smokes...look at all these shirts!" Peridot exclaimed and pulled out one that seems like a long sleeved, sage green sweater with a leafy design pattern on it. She took no time and slipped it over her waist. 

 

"...Pfft...that's not how you wear them." Lapis chuckles and took a cautious step over the box that spilled. "...It goes more like this." 

 

With a simple tug, and a few swishes of Peridot's arms, the green gem was wearing the sweater. Naturally, it was too big. But she thought it looked 'cool' like that. 

 

"Myeh heh heh! This is even better! Fear me!" 

 

It didn't take long for Peridot to realize that she could use the sleeves as a 'weapon', swinging her arms and causing the fabrics to fan around and whack intimate objects that were piled up in the room. 

 

Lapis had become curious, tugging through the clothes. She had seen a simple floppy hat and placed it on her head. "...How's this?"

 

Peridot seen Lapis try on the hat, giggling like a dork. "Oh! Oh! Try this shirt!" She said and held out a simple maroon dress, she was bouncing on her feet as well. 

 

"...Hm. Okay, but just this once." Lapis said and pulled it on over her regular skirt and tank-top. 

 

Two two were a mismatched pair, both thought they looked great as they took turns trying on different clothes.


	7. City Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two gems want to see what's beyond the barn.

The two gems were tugging through the boxes of clothes, all until a fashion magazine with a model posing in front of bright and vibrant city lights fell out of the bottom. 

 

Peridot held it out and tilted her head. "Look at these humans and their arbitrary need to have more than one shirt."

 

Lapis looks at the lights in the background, her fingertips traced the shapes of them. 

 

"I wonder what it's like out there. I've only really seen it here." The green gem admitted, scoffing as she saw how goofy the humans were. 

 

This gave Lapis an idea.

 

"...I can show you." She said and walked over to the wide barn door with a small smirk-ish smile. 

 

Peridot soon followed, wondering what the other meant before she was suddenly lifted up and onto the blue gem's back. 

 

Lapis' waterwings outstretched, soon she pushed off the grassy ground and both of them were airborne. 

 

"L-Lazuli! What are you doing?!" Peridot squeaked, grasping onto Lapis' sides as she didn't want to fall. 

 

Lapis hummed. "I wanna show you what's beyond the barn, you wanted to see it, right?" She asked. 

 

Peridot thought a moment, looking down as the ground moved fast under them, and glanced up to see how the stars almost blurred at such a speed, but as she clung to Lapis, she felt safe. "Yeah! Let's go see this world!"


	8. Let's see it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, Star here and holy cow why is this getting so many reads!? 500+!
> 
> Thank you everyone! It means the /universe/ to me. Haha, okay, no more jokes.

The two gems flown swiftly over the city, Lapis enjoyed the rush of air as her wings defied the gravity that tried to tug them down. Peridot became a bit more comfortable as they scraped the skies, gaining some courage to look over. 

 

"...L-Lazuli! Look!" Peridot exclaimed and lightly patted Lapis' back to get her attention. 

 

What they saw below them was a glistening city that buzzed with vibrant lights and life. No two people the same on this sunset ridden city. Lapis seen how Peridot looked out, her face yet again stinging with a hue of blush. 

 

This gave her another idea.

 

With a slight tilt of Lapis' wings the two had swooped down and soon landed on the flat concrete curb, street lanterns gave off a gentle orange color as the sky became more purple when the sun set. 

 

"Nice landing, Lazuli." Peridot complemented as she hopped from the gem's back and seemed excited. "Oh look, more shirts!" Peridot squeaked and ran up to a display of a mannequin that sat behind glass. 

 

"...Oh. I like this one." Lapis said and gestured at a simple dress, it was a pastel blue and rather plain. 

 

Peridot's fingers tapped against the glass "Oh! Oh! this one is a nice shirt!" She went from outfit to outfit. "And this one! Oooh this one too!" 

 

With a faint flash of light, Lapis had shifted the clothes that she had originally had. Mimicking the style of the dress that was on display. 

 

"How's this?" The blue gem asked and gave a faint twirl, the dress swishing out a bit. 

 

Peridot squeaked "Oh! You look...'cool'." She said and found herself blushing a bit. "I-I'm uh...gonna stay like this. Yeah." She stutters, soon tugging at Lapis' arm as she wanted to see more.


	9. Get the broom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two gems get scolded, where will that lead them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh...I'm kinda on a on/off hiatus with this. I'll try to keep posting though! :)

The two gems explored the big city, wandering and seeming in awe about everything. Naturally, Peridot more than Lapis. 

 

Speaking of Peridot, the gem found a huge electronics store and wanted to show Lapis the big tablet she found. It was actually a T.V. And when she tried to pick it up with her metal powers, she dropped it and broke. 

 

Lapis had to explain they didn't have this earth thing called 'money' and both of them got shooed out of the store with a broom. 

 

"Stupid humans...always disrespecting the great and lovable Peridot!" The green gem whined, sitting on the rim of a marble fountain that flowed with water. She soon flopped down so she was laying on her back in a 'I'm about to throw a tantrum' stance. 

 

Lapis sighed. Sitting on the edge as well, she listens to the water and how Peridot had started to throw a tantrum. "Wasn't all bad though, right?" She asked, staring at her reflection in the constantly rippling water. 

 

Peridot froze, then abruptly sitting up to see Lapis. "Well! I mean...Yeah!" She stammers and tried to work in her feelings. "How dare they get rid of me. I didn't save the world for this." She mumbled. 

 

Lapis snorted. "You're still buzzing on about that?" The blue gem lightly nudged Peridot's shoulder. Unfortunately; Peridot was real close to the edge and went splashing back into the fountain. 

 

"...guuuh! Such disrespect Lazuli!" The green gem hissed before taking a hold of Lapis' hands and gently tugging her into the water as well. 

 

Lapis was hesitant, but soon needed to splash Peridot. The two started another water war.


	10. Fly me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot return from their road trip. They're also considered criminals now!

The two splashed around for a good while, Peridot picked up a few coins from the fountain and coins from a random lady who was sitting by it as well; she figured out the meaning of 'money'. 

 

She also learned the meaning of 'stealing'. 

 

Thankfully Lapis grabbed her by the arm and took back off, cutting their trip short and heading home. 

 

Peridot must've fallen asleep as she clutched onto Lapis' back as they defied gravity on the slowly shifting city. The blue gem found herself not...liking the silence? 

 

Soon enough, they got home and Lapis rested Peridot down in a hay bale, the green gem's visor fell loose and became hilariously crooked as she let small 'myeh heh heh's' in her sleep. 

 

Lapis stared down to Peridot with a rather nonchalant look that was tinged with blush. She lightly ruffled her hair.

 

The blue gem felt like she wanted to do something...stupid. She stared at the other and the small bit of forehead that shown as Peridot's visor was moved. 

 

Moments. Agonizing moments passed as she debated on what to do.

 

Eventually, she was leaning down and softly pressing her lips to Peridot's forehead for a small moment. She pulled away soon after as she did it. 

 

"...Goodnight, Peridot."


	11. Sorry about the conFUSION (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should be called "Peridot gets the wrong idea."
> 
> ...
> 
> Part one!

Peridot was awake. Wide. Flipping. Awake. 

 

She thought since she felt lazy she could get Lapis to fly her in and rest as she pretended to be asleep, she got that. But she also got something else. 

 

A kiss. 

 

The green gem waited until Lapis left and her eyes snapped open on instance of the sound of her trailed off footsteps, her face was utterly consumed with her green hued blush. Peridot sat up so fast, her mind running even faster. Was Lapis trying to fuse with her? 

 

The gem didn't know any better despite Steven's vague explanation when they first watched Camp Pining Hearts together. So, she figured it was a failed attempt in fusion. 

 

"Ha! That Lazuli, I'll show her that I can fuse." She spoke to herself, scrambling around the barn on all fours, readying herself and the barn for her attempt. 

 

That being she was grabbing her bowtie, tripping up on her own two feet and taking a second try at her band. It seems to work as she got it to hover, well, barely, off to the side. 

 

The loud clatter of the cymbal got Lapis' attention from the roof.


	12. Sorry about the conFUSION (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot tries to figure out what Lapis was up to.

Lapis came down from the roof, eying Peridot with a small curious smile. "Uh...Weren't you asleep?" She questioned. 

 

Peridot stares in reply, the green gem abruptly stepped forward and put on her best, confident and slightly awkward smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lazuli." 

 

"But I do know this." Peridot proclaimed and brought her finger up in the 'I'm about to lecture' stance. She forgot she was holding onto the tambourine with her power and it flew from its set spot and to the back of her head, whacking her with an off-beat jingle. 

 

"Nn...Ow! Hey! What's the big idea?!" Peridot scowled and whipped her head around to see what happened. Shaking her fist as well.

 

Lapis snorted and burst into small laughter, making Peridot even more embarrassed and awkward.

 

"...huh...what are you attempting here, now?" The blue gem questioned, patting where Peridot was whacked by her own mistake. 

 

"You know what!" Peridot hissed, emotions taking the patience from her puny form. 

 

Lapis didn't even flinch at the sudden temper from the shorter, blinking and looking down to her. 

 

Peridot gulps as she seen Lapis give such a chilled look. "I mean--! You! You were attempting fusion with me when I was faking that humany thing!" She blurted, stamping her foot. "I wanted to show you that I can do it too!" 

 

Multiple things crossed Lapis' mind; embarrassment, confusion and a bit of interest. 

 

"You thought...that what I did was trying to fuse?" Lapis pried, a hand going on her own hip. 

 

Peridot groaned, looking over. "Yes! What else would it be?" Mostly, she was confused, and when she didn't know things it led to agitation and impatience.


	13. Even Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going good with the two gems once they sorta sort out their confusion. Lapis begins to experience mixed feelings and Peridot is just glad to be around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't play tug-o-war with the cinnamon child you two.

Lapis got down to her level, eyeing Peridot's embarrassed and temper filled features with a small glance. 

 

"Guh....you're so complicated, I swear on my diamond you are." The green gem grumbled.

 

"Okay, Okay, I'll tell you." The blue gem snickers, not lifting her nonchalant glance from the shorter. "It's uh...probably easier to show...?" She murmured, but before she got the chance to there was a sudden, easily recognized voice shouting from across the way.

 

"Lapis? Peridot?" Steven called, stepping into the barn with his hotdog duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "Oh! There you guys are. I'm here for my sleepover." He explained, his flip-flops clapping as he walked. 

 

Lapis retreated, standing up fast and glancing over to Steven with pursed lips. "H-Ha, Hi Steven." She started, but Peridot took over on words.

 

"Greetings Steven!" The green gem squeaked before hugging him on his side in an awkward manner. 

 

"Oh! We have so much to catch up on like what I've done with my metal powers!" She beamed, seeming to forget about what happened a few moments ago. 

 

Lapis ruffled Steven's hair, rather happy to see him. She seems to be paying attention, but in all honesty her mind was miles away; trying to process what in the name of all that is holy was she about to do. Maybe she could talk to Steven when she catches him alone she thinks.


	14. Tug-o-war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys seriously, don't play tug-o----oh. Oh my god they did it anyway.

Steven was walking around and playing with Peridot for a while, she flaunted the quarter she stole from the fountain and was now going to settle in on some hay to watch Camp Pining Hearts with her favorite human....gem...hybrid. As she was settling down, she noticed Lapis strolling over to the two of them. 

 

"Hey Steven, can we talk? It's my turn." Lapis said, declaring the green gem's time with Steven as over. Before he could even give an answer Peridot had scrabbled to her feet.

 

"Excuse me Lazuli, you're wrong. It's still my time with Steven." Peridot said and grabbed hold of the child's arm, pulling Steven more in her direction. 

 

"No, you're wrong. It's my turn now." Lapis replies, taking Steven's other arm and tugged it towards her. 

 

The two started bickering, tugging Steven in two different ways, as if in any moment he'd spilt in two. Both saying how it was thier turn, and how the other was being unfair. When Steven pipes up, the reaction he got was not what he was expecting. "Hey uh--Why don't we all just calm down and--"

 

Both gems scowled their two lettered answer in unison; "No!" and presumed tugging. 

 

"Besides, Lazuli! Why do you need to talk to Steven?" Peridot pried, a small hint of jealousy in her squeaky and stressed tone.

 

"Because it's my turn!" Lapis said back, a bit of edge in her tone. Pulling back.

 

Soon enough, Steven freed himself and pulled away from both of them. Flinging the gems into one another and sending them into a crashing pile to the floor.


	15. Pondering and Pumpkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness lingers and the gems can't handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O h m y g o d 
> 
> 99 kudos?! HOLY MOLY THANK YOU GUYS THATS AMAZING! I never thought it could get that high! Oh my stars I'm gonna faint. 
> 
> My pumpkin child also makes a surprise appearance in this chapter.

Lapis and Peridot had stumbled and went crashing to the floor. The blue gem landed on her back, minding her gem as she didn't want it to get damaged a second time. Peridot, on the other hand has landed on top of Lapis in one heap of a nerdy mess. Her face flat on the others chest. 

 

Awkward. Very awkward. 

 

"Woah! Okay! Steven's out." The child said, covering his eyes and looking away. 

 

Lapis instantly pushed Peridot off of her, scrambling to stand. Her face was dark blue and hinted yellow hues, she took no time and left the room. Embarrassment is a hard emotion to handle. 

 

Peridot sat much like a dog would, tilting her head and looking to Steven. "What was that all about." She mutters.

 

"Peridot! You embarrassed her!"

 

"I....what...?" The green gem questioned. 

 

"Oh, right. It's a thing when someone gets all fuzzy in the head when something silly happens and someone they care or li--------oooooh my gosh." He stopped, getting starry eyes and looking to Peridot with a huge gaping grin. "Peridot she likes you!" 

 

"Well I'd hope so, after all we are sharing living spaces and everyth--" her sentence got cut off.

 

"No, no. I mean like...like you, like you." He tried to explain, soon sitting with Peridot and trying to make her understand. 

 

Lapis was hanging out around the corn stalks, her lawn chair propped up hoses and she ran water through them for the plants to get water. The small pumpkin they kept as a pet was barking away, soon nuzzling up in Lapis' lap to take a nap. 

 

"At least you're not hard to understand." The blue gem mumbled and patted Veggie Head with one of her hands.


	16. Excuse me, what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers, cornstalks and confused gems. Oh my!

Lapis had closed her eyes, resting in the lawn chair as water still sprays from the hose, the pumpkin pup had fallen into a fast and rumbled sleep. The blue gem heard an erratic beat of footsteps and a loud and familiar voice. 

"Hey! Hey! Lazuli!" Peridot shouted, bombarding through the cornstalks and dragging Steven by the wrist, she was wearing her red bow tie and holding a flower that she had.

"What did you tell her?" Lapis pried, sitting up calmly and holding onto the pumpkin pup. In which it responded with a small yap. 

"Silence! I need to speak!" The green gem blurted, shushing Steven before he even opened his mouth, letting go of the human hybrid's hand and took a step in Lapis' direction, smiling wider than life. "So! Lazuli." The gem took a breath. 

"I...like...lo--...um..." The puny gem blushed deeply, squeezing the stem to the flower as shyness made her agitated. Putting her free hand to her visor and facepalmed gently. Shaking the flower slightly.

To a closer inspection. The flower was a sunflower, with big petals that extended from the brown toned center. Lapis took it, seeming confused, but smiling nonetheless. 

Silence. There was pure silence. Well, only before Peridot broke that silence with an agitated grumble. 

Steven stepped forward "Well? Is someone gonna say something?" 

Lapis had hesitated, but she spoke up "Th-Thank you, Peridot." The tint green gem nodded slightly, seeming ecstatic. 

All seemed well--but--oh no! Lapis has a gift, but nothing to give back! She had exchanged a small glance to Steven and Peridot before taking a step back and flying off. No words exchanged, she just left. 

"Excuse me, but what just happened." The green gem mumbled.


	17. Has a nice ring to it, don'tcha think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis returns with gifts! 
> 
> And some panic to the barn.

Lapis had been gone quite a while, flying around and making frequent stops to anything that seemed like Peridot would like. Peridot was waving to Steven as he was picked up by one of the crystal clo--gems. She found herself bored rather fast, with Steven gone and Lapis out flying she had nobody to talk to! Hmph. 

Lapis, however, had been poking and prodding at the gifts she grabbed for Peridot. They were the tiny, very colorful plastic balls with the prizes inside. She got two for a quarter; keeping them both safe in her palm as she came in for a landing back at the barn. Peridot heard her instantly and gasped excitedly. "Lazuli! You're back!" She beams. 

"Uh huh." She smiles when she seen Peridot grow curious with what was in her hands, the little prizes rattle around inside. The impatient green gem swatted the orbs from Lapis' dainty blue fingertips. 

Questions bubbled; "Are these gems?!" Gasped Peri.

"Did you get into a super cool battle?! Did you sing at all like the Pearl does?!" She continued to babble. "O-Or give a speech like Steven?!" She squeaked out, bouncing on her feet. Dramatic, yes, as Peridot whined about how she can't believe she missed it. 

Lapis snorted, chuckling as she watched Peridot's antics. Shaking her head softly. "No. I've seen humans take these and there's little things inside." She reached over, her hand ontop of Peridot's and she guided it to pop open the little toy. 

Out clatters the toy against the old, rickety wood of the barn. Peridot squeaked and went to grab...well...whatever it was. It was a metal circle, the outer part had silver stars and a blue tint that changed colors in Peri's little palms. 

It was a mood ring. 

"Oh--Uh--what's this do?" The gem asked, peeking through the hole of the ting as she held it up to her visor, and Lapis snorted. 

"Wait, wait, I think it goes like this--" The blue gem spoke up, again, taking Peridot's hand and taking the ring, she rolled it in her hand first, smiling at the colors before placing it on Peridot's right hand ring finger. The colors shift again, a deep purple shade. 

They both let an amused 'ooh', Peri's eyes lit up, "Wow! Thanks!" The green gem chirped and Lapis giggled, remembering the other plastic ball. 

"Now, let's open this one." Lapis gestured, and with a soft squeeze, it popped open, a clink as something of a pink shade hit the ground. 

A collectible rose quartz gem, fake, obviously. But these two didn't know that. 

They both thought it was Steven and set into a panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! Yes I'm alive! I've been so busy with moving, and school, and family issues. I wholeheartedly apologize for such a hiatus; but! I am back on track now! :)


	18. Panic! at the barn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shock smashes like a tidal wave, can the two gems handle it? Or, do they need to reach out to others?
> 
> Amethyst also is very, very, childish.

Lapis had tensed visibly, bending down slowly and picking the gem from the floor. Her expression hollow and she stared with wide eyes. 

Peridot, on the other hand, shrieked, gasping and trying to see. "St-Steven?? Wh--But how'd he get in there?! Is he okay?! Lapis!" She cried, getting more worked up and worried by the moment, pawing at Lapis' hands and trying to check on 'Steven'. 

Lapis pulled back. Wide eyed. "We need to save Steven." She suddenly blurted, grabbing one of Peri's hands and starting to walk off, it soon escalated into running. Poor Peridot was being dragged like an anxious mess, she babbled and tried to drum up logistics as to how and why 'Steven' was trapped. 

Eventually, Lapis took off. One hand clutching the gem and Peri was lifted up into the air, the green gem shrieked and grabbed Lapis waist, not letting go as Lapis helped her adjust so she wouldn't fall. Steven's house was at least an hour away, and once they were stable in the air, Lapis figured; she try and calm Peri down. 

A quiet sigh escapes the blue gem, she watches the ground below soar on by. "...Hey...you know...." She awkwardly started, "Things'll be okay. We'll get Steven home, one of the gems will help us sort this out...I'm sure Steven is fine." Her quiet, monotonous voice spoke. 

Peridot listens, her chin resting on the other's shoulder as she was settled. Trying not to make make her complex battle of emotions known. 'Anxiety' was a new emotion she learned, feeling it surface in her mind and send shockwaves of fear through her. 

"...and...I know it's scary...but like you said; 'You're not alone anymore.'" Lapis parroted early comforting words that Peridot had spoken. And the green gem felt a warm, agitating hue on her face. 

"...W-Wow...thanks..." The green gem sighed, hugging Lapis tighter as they flew, watching the farmland shift into the sands and shores of Beach City, the temple on the horizon. Peridot's anxiety stilling, and Lapis' protective sense had still been haywire. 

With a literal crash landing, had they flown through the screen of the front door and tumbled on the wooden floor boards inside the temple. Peridot again, ontop of Lapis. An awkward sight to behold at the least. New voices clouded their ears. 

"Woah alright 'dot get suma that!" Amethyst snorted, lazily stretching her arms with hands behind her neck. Smiling childlike as she blew a strand of messy hair from her eye. Pearl, in turn, scowls at Amethyst's immature attitude, pushing her softly as though not to hurt her. Giggling. 

Garnet grinned softly, her lips pursing into a smile. "...Hello you two." She greeted in that smooth tune, pushing up her glasses that caught the light in that 'mysterious' way, as Steven always says. 

"...I-It's Steven..." Lapis huffed, scrambling to her feet and held out the gem for all to see, Peri peeked her head from behind Lapis. 

Silence fell yet again as eyes landed on the pink artifact.


End file.
